Someone For Support
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: Finn and Kurt are such great brothers. especially when Finn is there for Kurt and his nightmares. Funny ended and a family moment. read on.


**WELL!. i started getting into Finn and Kurt just being awesome brothers and all...so i decided to write this little story. hope you enjoy my terrible writing. i swear i am trying to get better. REVIEWS ARE WANTED**

**i dont own glee, but Ryan murphy shouldnt either xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt screamed and wailed in his sleep. Finn grumbled on his side of the room and slowly climbed out of his bed. He sleepishly walked over to the wailing boy and grabbed ahold to his arm.<p>

"Kurt wake up..." Finn yawned and smacked Kurt upside the head softly. Kurt opened his eyes and tears began to already fall out of them, streaming down his face. Finn stopped yawning and noticed Kurt's tears. This is the 4th time this week he woke up crying. He pushed Kurt over so he can sit next to his new brother. "Dude, you alright? you were screaming and everything this time."

Kurt wiped his face with the sleeve of his silk pajammas and whimpered in his sleeve. "Same dream again about my mom..."  
>Tears began to flow out of his eyes again. Kurt brought his knees up to his chest tightly and burried his face into his knees. Kurt felt a warm body around him. He moves his face away from his knees, stretching out his legs and looked besides him. A long leg on each side of him reached to the end of his bed. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him back against his chest.<br>"Finn, what are you doi-" Finn interupted Kurt and squeezed his body against his own. "Shut up and go to sleep." Kurt Blushed at the strict order that came out of his taller brother's mouth.

"This is alittle akward Finn." Finn ingored the statement Kurt said and just yawned again and closed his eyes."Your my brother, and im trying to comfort you. So let me do this and go to sleep."  
>Kurt let Finns words sink in and sighed and relaxed in his arms, falling back to sleep.<p>

~0-0~

Few minutes later, Kurt tossed and turned, screaming again and woke up Finn. His eyes slowly opened and he looked down,  
>seeing Kurt turning his head everywhere and screaming. Finn reacts right away and squeezes Kurt against his chest once again. The screaming sooned stopped and got replaced with quiet little sobs.<p>

"you alright dude?" Kurt wiped his moist cheeks and took a deep breathe. "yeah, im okay now." He tryed to hold back the rest of his tears, and was doing pretty good.

Kurt whimpered when he felt the warm body behind him move away. Finn stood up and walked up to the shared T.V. and grabbed a dish from the stack of Dvds next to his xBox 360. He puts the disk in his Xbox and the title screen of Epic Movie pops up.  
>Fill stands up and walks back to the bed, taking back his place behind his brother. He wraps his arms around Kurt again and pulls him back against his chest. They laid back and started to watch the movie. Kurt was fast alseep again not even 10 minutes into the movie.<br>Finn was surprized he didnt wake up from the little giggles that left Finns mouth. Finn looked down at his brother and kissed the side of his head and ran his fingers through Kurts hair. "i love ya bro. Your a pretty cool guy."  
>Finn continued to watch the movie, started to lose control of his eyes when Lazy Pirate Days came on. He decided to let his eyes take control. He fell alseep.<p>

~0-0~

Finn flipped over and yawned. He wiggled around under the blanket, just starting to remeber that he had fallen asleep with Kurt on him, but he was no where in the room. Finn leaned over to the side table with the alarm clock and picked up the clock holding it above his head. He dropped it on his face, blood started to already drip out of his nose.  
>"OH MY GOD!"<br>Finn jumped up from Kurts bed and looked around for some decent clothes and ran to the bathroom. He quickly washed his face from the blood and held tissues up to his nose while slipping on some clothes he grabbed. He threw away the bloody tissues and upstairs, out the door to his car.  
>Finn just got to shcool with 2 minutes to get to class. He ran to his locker and grabbed his books and bolted down the hall to history class, ending up in his seat just as the bell rang. He took a deep breath and sighed with relief.<br>~0-0~

Finn hasn't seen Kurt all day, until Glee practice. Finn was sitting in one the chairs while watching everyone walk into the room. Once he seen a grumpy Kurt walked in, he stood up from his chair and walked up to Kurt, pulling him to the side by the piano.

"Dude! why didnt you wake me up this morning?" Kurt groaned and pointed to everyone that was by the chairs. Finn turned around and seen everyone giggling around Puck, who had his cell phone out. Finn turned back to Kurt and looked at him with a confused look. Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thats why. Some how Puck got a picture of how we were last night."  
>Finn looked back at the group.<br>Tina laughed louder than the others and looked up at Finn and smiled. "Finn! you and Kurt look so cute together!" Laughter took over her again and Finns eyes darted straight down at Puck, who was just smiling at Finn.  
>Finn groaned and started to walk over to the group. " Puck you are so DEAD!" Kurt walked beside Finn and joined in. "You are so gonna get the GaGa beaten out of you!" Puck stood up and laughed, puting his cellphone away."Oh, and how are you too going to beat me up?" Kurt whistled and Lauren came by and stood next to him, cracking her knuckles. Puck stared at Lauren and smiled. "That doesnt scare me."<br>Finn smirked and stared at the top of Pucks head. "Hey Kurt? You feel like dressing someone up in drag?" Finn turned his head to Kurt and seen the big smile bloom on his face. Kurt nodded his head and Lauren grabbed puck and took him out of the room,  
>Kurt followed with a evil laughed and everyone in the Glee club kept quiet. Finn turned to everyone and smiled. "He isnt gonna want to mess with me anymore. Kurt is great at getting blackmail." Everyone made a loud worride sound as Finn sat down.<p>

**reviews and advice is welcomed :) 3**


End file.
